Caught in the Crossfire
by LostLyra
Summary: With so much happening at Temple High, including fights, romances, lies, pod racing and life changing events. Obi-wan Kenobi wonders if he and his friends will ever make it out alive. AU, multipul pairings. High TObi/Satine, Anakin/Padme, Rexoska, Corris
1. Chapter 1

Alright, here goes…

I'm rather nervous about this one, because I find moving into a new fandom really difficult (even though I'm not giving up my others I want to test the water).

I have been having an Obi/Satine fanfiction bouncing around my brain ever since I saw them on the show together. I love their chemistry throughout the show and am so excited to see that she's back bigger and better than ever in the new trailer for season three.

This is a tester, for I have just gotten over a writers block that's been annoying me for ages.

Please read and review.

Thanks,

LostLyra.

* * *

"Obi-wan!" his best friend and roommate poked the good-looking teen in the chest. "Come on Dex told me that this big band manager wants to speak to us," the eighteen year old glanced at his excited friend, his sea blue eyes shining in amusement, and the lights of Dex's Bar reflecting of his face in an array of colours.

"We're finally gonna hit the big time!" a dark skinned girl punched the air in celebration whilst the two other males in the band high-fived behind her.

"Yeah _we_," Anakin Skywalker poked his female friend in the forehead.

"Hey!" Ashoka Tano crossed her arms over her chest and pouted at him, turning to the drummer – Rex – who was leaning against the bar she turned on her puppy dog eyes. "Rex tell him that I'm as much as a part of the band as he is!"

Cody grinned at his cousin who shifted uncomfortably and nudged him. "Yeah Rexsta, tell her,"

Sensing the drummer's awkwardness Obi put a hand on the young teens shoulder. "Your as much as part of this band as any of us here," Ashoka smiled up at him, her brilliant cerulean blue eyes sparkling. "Thanks Obi-wan,"

"Padme!" Anakin had spotted his girlfriend and wrapped his arms securely around her waist, pressing his face into her rowan sweet smelling hair. Ashoka rolled her eyes but didn't comment, instead the teen sat on the bar next to Rex and Cody.

"Hey can I have a normal?" she called over to the friendly bar tender, who automatically started making the drink. Cody raised his eyebrow.

"You shouldn't be drinking at your age 'Soka," he teased, and in reply the sixteen year old rolled her eyes and flipped him off, and Cody scowled in reply - to which Rex roared with laughter.

"Anyway I'm not drinking," the chocolate coloured teen replied. "I'm just having a diet cola with ice and lime,"

"Ooh, _lime_," Cody grinned at her his white teeth almost shining in the darkened light of the club. "Gone up in the market have we?"

Ashoka didn't get to answer as Rex had punched his cousin's shoulder. "Shush,"

"Phfft," Cody replied, downing half a pint of his beer.

Obi smiled as he leaned against the familiar bar; soaking in the atmosphere he watched Anakin and Padme dance with each other, their arms wrapped around their corresponding torsos tightly. The band had been playing at Dex's Bar for a number of months and where getting increasingly popular with the surrounding music scene and generation. He grinned to himself and picked up his drink, breathing in the smell of one of Dex's famous Tongue Smackers.

"Hey Kenobi!" the auburn haired teen turned to see his friend Mace Windu make his way through the crowded club.

"Hello Mace," he raised a hand in greeting, calm and collected as always. Mace chuckled.

"It's not even the start of term at Temple but the bars already packed!"

"I'm just doin' my job," Dex interrupted the two males and handed Mace his usual drink.

It was frothing slightly and Obi-wan really didn't want to know what is friend was drinking.

"I see by your face that you're not impressed by the drink," Mace grinned his dark eyes shining.

Obi-wan rolled his eyes and smiled at his friend. "I do not find the need to become drunk off my head a week before the new school year,"

"I'm not getting drunk off my head," Mace replied stiffly, taking a swig out of his favourite drink. "I'm just having a drink – what's the problem with that?"

"Hey Mace," Anakin called over the music, a smiling (slightly ruffled) Padme on his arm.

"Anakin,"

"Aww, still wound up about that prank?" Anakin was grinning from ear to ear and his eyes lit up like Christmas tree bulbs.

"I don't think that pushing my speeder into the swimming pool and then freezing it with liquid nitrogen was a funny prank at all," the darker skinned boy crossed his arms over his chest.

"Cheer up – you got another one didn't you?"

"Not until last week, and that's only because it's a month from my eighteenth,"

"It was Ashoka's idea!"

The teen's head whipped around so fast her neck cricked and her beaded dreadlocks clicked together with the movement. "What was my idea?"

"The speeder prank," Anakin drawled, Padme rolling her eyes, and smacking him in the chest.

"Hey!"

"You had no right," she replied. "And even though it was Ashoka's idea she never told you to carry it out,"

"Padme!" Anakin wobbled his bottom lip and pouted, annoyed that his girlfriend had ratted him out.

"Thanks Padme," the Sillian girl grinned and stuck her tongue out at Anakin who blew a raspberry in return.

"Its like working with children," Obi-wan shook his head in defeat, placing a note on the bar to pay for his drink.

"Leavin' so soon?" Rex asked, grinning as Anakin and Ashoka started to bicker.

"I wish…" Obi rubbed away an oncoming stress headache. "I'm just going to get some fresh air, I have to be back to talk to this manager to wants to see the band," getting up the teen pushed his way through the crowd of bodies and made his way outside. The cool Coruscant night air ruffled his neatly kept hair and whipped his trousers around his ankles. Sighing the teen leaned against the clubs wall and shut his eyes to try and stop the oncoming headache.

Opening his eyes he stuffed his hands in his pockets, not noticing as a pretty teenage girl walked by, to the impressive car waiting outside the club on the edge of the block. He heard something drop and realised that her purse had slipped out of her small handbag (it never occurred to him why girls insisted on using bags that small – either have a bag that could keep everything in or just wear something with safe pockets – that was his opinion anyway).

Stooping he picked up the purse, clutching carefully in his hand he called out to the girl. "Excuse me ma'am," he stopped his short jog as she turned, they where only a arms length away from each other. "You dropped your purse," the teen stopped and turned and it was only then when Obi-wan realised how beautiful she looked. She was slim, but her curves were subtle, her moonlike blond hair seemed to flow over her shoulders and come to rest just above her chest.

What he was lost in was her eyes, they shone like crystal blue waterfalls, and spoke of wisdom and experience that was much beyond her age.

"Sorry I didn't catch that," she looked up into his face and Obi-wan swallowed.

He suddenly felt like a naughty school child caught scribbling rude words on the blackboard, and his face flushed red. "Er, your purse," he held out his hand and the black leather flopped into his palm.

"Oh, thank you," she smiled. "I wouldn't know what I'd have done if I'd had lost it," Obi-wan felt a warmth flood through him as her fingers brushed hers when she took the purse out of his hand. "Thanks,"

"Ma'am are you alright?" their moment was broken when a man opened the driver's door.

She nodded in his direction. "I'm fine Merrik," she replied, the driver nodded.

"We'd better be getting back otherwise your father will get worried,"

"Alright," she rested her hand on the open car door and one again thanked Obi-wan. The teen grinned sheepishly and gave her a half wave as she was driven away.

He was sure he recognised those eyes somewhere before…

Shrugging he walked back to the club – and then froze, a whiplash of realisation smashed through him and he couldn't realised how _stupid_ he was to forget _her_. Turning on his heal he broke into a run, her name being ripped out of his mouth (startling a few pedestrians on the street) as he chased after the black car.

"Satine!"

* * *

The girl in question _knew_ where she'd seen those wise ocean blue eyes before, and she _knew_ that it had been _her_ Obi, but if her father found out that it had been _him_, he would have killed him (by his own hands or a assassin – either way would do). Swallowing she wiped away a few stray tears that slipped down her cheeks. Her chauffeur saw her tears and his old eyes crinkled into a fond smile.

"What is it my dear?" he asked gently, his eyes reflected in the main view mirror.

"Just some teenage angst," she gave him a watery smile. "I'll get over it,"

His eyes flicked down into the wing mirror. "You do realise Satine that the boy that gave you your purse is running after the car?"

She froze, and turned in the seat – so he had remembered? Sometimes he was so slow on the uptake. "Merrik!" she didn't mean to sound so demanding. "Stop the car!" as Merrik slowed another car horn blared, and he winced realised that there was a green traffic light at the end of the road. "I'm sorry ma'am but I can't stop here,"

"Damn," Satine swore. "Stop at the corner,"

* * *

Defeated Obi-wan doubled over to catch his breath as he saw the car pull around the corner. There was the love of his life whisked away from him in one fatal swoop. Swearing angrily he rose from his crouched position and turned on his heals, he really didn't care what the band manager had to say now… he swallowed and jammed his hands in his pockets. Now that _Satine_ was gone.

He was about to go into the club but he heard footsteps running towards him from behind, and a female voice calling his name.

"Obi-wan!" he stopped, stock-still and whipped around to see Satine pelting towards him on the darkened pavement. In no time at all he had his arms full of the blond teen, and she was clutching his beige jacket almost sobbing in relief. He wrapped his strong arms around her and pressed his face into her hair, breathing in the soft sent.

"Satine, oh my," he nuzzled her hair gently and pressed a soft kiss to it, pulling back she looked up at him, touching his cheek gently and running a hand down the slight stubble of a failed beard.

"Obi, it's so good to see you again,"

He grinned at her. "Likewise,"

"I've missed you," she murmured playing with the lapels of his jacket. Obi-wan cupped her right cheek with his hand, and lowered his head down to hers.

"Missed you too," he whispered, brushing his nose against her and feeling the warm breath of her lips, millimetres away from his. "Satine," he breathed, his old affection and desire almost crushing him.

"Obi," she breathed and leaned up pressing her lips to his. Obi-wan was startled by the force of her kiss but regained himself and wrapped his strong arms around her waist, almost pulling her up off the floor towards him. With one hand he tried to loosen the bun resting on top of her head, giving up when the stubborn thing wouldn't come undone he cupped her cheek, and pulling her closer than he even thought possible. The kiss soon turned into a heated opened mouthed tongue tussle, Satine gripped Obi-wan's shoulders and pressed herself up against him even more. It was odd how Satine's soft curves seemed to mould perfectly into Obi-wan's hard square body.

Soon the need for air arose and the couple reluctantly pulled away, although they were still pressed up against each other, and their nosed brushed. "Satine, I'm sorry-"

His excuse was cut off as Satine pressed her lips up once again to his, making him sigh against her lovingly. "You're sorry about what?"

"Everything," he pulled away and smiled at her, but his and was still resting on her cheek. He was about to pull away but Satine leaned into him, and grinned at his surprised expression.

"Isn't this the part where you ask me for a drink?"

His face broke out in a megawatt smile, his teeth shining pale in the light. Pulling away he gave her a sarcastic bow and straightened up, offering her his arm. "Mi'lady, would you care for a drink?"

Laughing quietly at his mannerisms she took the offered arm and snuggled up to him (surprising him greatly as he knew – from experience – that Satine wasn't normally this affectionate). Slipping his arm from hers he wrapped it confidently around her shoulder, and led her into Dex's Bar, not caring about the consequences for the rest of the night.

* * *

I was going to make this chapter longer but it's getting late and I really wanted to upload something.

Please be nice – as it's my first SW's and SWTCWs fanfiction - and it's obviously AU (and I'm basing this on English schooling not US so it changes it a bit).

Please can I have some constructive critism, if I got the characters right, extra, as you can see it's based in the Clone Wars era, so characters from I-III, but not onwards (until _very_ much later).

Thanks, and I hope you enjoy reading it.

LostLyra


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I was surprised about how many reviews I got for the last chapter!

Thank you all so much, and here's the next one.

Yes everybody is AU in this including Ashoka. People were asking for background, and the next two chapters are exactly that. Hope I'm not confusing people with the whole AUness of it all!

Hope you enjoy,

LostLyra

* * *

"And remember when Tasha decided that she wanted to take Uncle Obi-wan to her dressing up salon?" the teen in question scowled at her fondly.

"I was ambushed with makeup and hairclips! I couldn't escape," Obi-wan replied indigently, although a blush adorned his cheeks as he remembered the excitable three year old chasing him around Satines father's house with a bag of hair clips and a large red lipstick. After they had been dating for around six months Satine's family had almost adopted him into their busy lifestyle, and Satine's niece – the little overactive child that she was – had taken to him almost immediately. Satine hid her smirk in her drink as she took a quick sip, enjoying the way that her old lovers ears seemed to glow red in the dark lighting of the club.

"What have you been doing since…" he trailed off, trying not to remind them of the previous events that split them apart.

"I've been working on my writing, and my journalism, but father insists that I take over his company when I'm ready,"

"You should do what you want to do!" the other teen encouraged indigently.

"What, go against my dictator of a father?" she paused, and Obi covered her small hand with is large one and squeezed it gently.

"You're father only wants the best-"

"What like he wanted the best for you?"

Obi-wan winced and pulled his hand away, Satine immediately missed the warmth and comfort that the small gesture gave her.

"I'm sorry," he apologised. Taking both of her hands into his hand looking into her eyes. "I'm really sorry," he raised his hand up to her face and cupped her cheek. She looked at him, but couldn't meet his eyes.

"You're not the one that's supposed to be sorry,"

"I know," he brought his forehead close to hers, so their lips were millimetres away. "Can we talk about something else maybe?" they were close enough to share each other's breath. Satine looked down to his lips quickly, and then back up to his face, embarrassed that she'd been caught when his eyebrows rose and a almost smug grin slipped across his face.

_Well, two can play at that game,_ she thought. Wriggling slightly she moved in the seat so her leg was slung slightly over his, hooking around his ankle. This time he really did look surprised. Now her smirk mirrored his, and she looped her arms around his neck.

"I think we have a lot of missed time to make up for," she murmured into his ear, her question was answered as Obi-wan's arms snaked around her waist and pulled her down to his level, so they went unnoticed in the small booth at the corner of the room.

Pressing a quick kiss to the corner of her neck he buried his face into her shoulder. He had missed the calmness and overall security that Satine gave him, and he knew that the questions from their past would arise again, but for now they could be buried six foot under. Instead he replied to her statement. "Yes, my dear, I couldn't agree more,"

* * *

"Hey have you seen Kenobi?" Cody's voice was raised over the loud noise of the club.

"Not since he went outside for a breather," Rex replied to his cousin. "He hata get away from 'Soka arguing with little Ani,"

"HEY!" the girl in question thumped him hard on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Rex rubbed the sore spot on his arm. "I'm always gonna regret teaching you those pressure points aren't I?"

Ashoka grinned up at him, her blue eyes shining in the light.

"Yeah, taking your girlfriend on a kickboxing course for your first date wasn't such a good idea – was it?" Cody intervened, knowing that it would start up the all to familiar argument.

"We're not together!" they replied almost in sync.

Cody laughed in reply. "Oh really. You sound in sync enough to be together,"

_To hearts are beating together…_

The song bounced in the club, and Cody almost fell of his seat laughing at the timing of the situation. "I'm in _LURVE_ with _you_!" he sang at the top of his voice, a couple of students looked at him from the down the other end of the bar. Cody then fluttered his eyes at Rex and pouted his lips in Rex's direction.

Ashoka's dark cheeks flamed in response to his teasing and Rex crossed his arms over his chest. "Not funny cousin," he growled out.

"Aww, can't take a little teasin'?"

"At least I'm not a lightweight enough to get drunk of two pints,"

Cody rolled his eyes. "I can still drive though,"

"Oh, by the Force!" Ashoka sighed and punched the other teen's arm.

"Hey that hurt!" he complained.

She gave him a withering look. "It was supposed to,"

"Guys have you seen Obi-wan anywhere?" Anakin asked over his girlfriends shoulder.

"That's what _I_ just asked!" Cody replied groggily. Anakin gave him a raised eyebrow and looked to Ashoka and Rex for answers.

"He's drunk – well slightly tipsy, but drunk all the same,"

"And stop making assumptions," Ashoka snapped, thoroughly pissed off with her best friends cousin.

"What assumptions?" Anakin asked, genuinely intrigued, being the most tactful one in the room Padme elbowed her long time boyfriend in the side.

"_Padme_!" he whined, and then it clicked, and his face fell into a sneaky grin. "Oh _I_ know,"

Ashoka scowled at him. "Anyway," she pressed, desperate to change the subject. "Where is Obi-wan?"

"Hey Dex!" Anakin yelled over the music to the bar tender. "Do you know where Obi-wan is? He's broken off the leash!"

"A_NI_!" Padme was none to impressed with her boyfriends comments about his best friend.

"Last time I saw him, he came back inta the bar with a blond on his arm – and they looked pretty friendly too," everybody turned to the bar tender, who looked rather freaked out about the synchronisation. "What?"

"This is Obi-wan we're talking about here, isn't it?" Rex asked first.

"No nonsense, girls interfere with my politics and debating Obi-wan?" Anakin added.

"Since when would a girl date our local ginger?" Cody replied, getting a thump in answer from Ashoka. He turned in annoyance. "Rex control your girlfriend!" he demanded (to which he received another thump in reply).

"Anyway, I think that it's sweet," Padme smiled. "At least he's found someone,"

Ashoka nodded in agreement. "It's time that he got laid,"

"A_SHOKA_!"

The girl shrugged. "He's a great friend and all but I think inside he's desperately sexually frustrated,"

Anakin groaned and buried his face into Padme's shoulder out of embarrassment.

"Hey guys, hate to break it up," Dex had wandered over to them, a man dressed in jeans and a biker's jacket in tow. "This guy wants check you out for his boss's music company," the man raised a hand in greeting, and revealed a dragon designed t-shirt underneath. Anakin pulled away from Padme, but still rested a protective hand on her hip.

"I'll go and get our pianist," he looked over at Dex and the man stuck a thumb in the direction of the booth that concealed Obi-wan and Satine from the rest of the club.

"Tell him to stop suckin' face before he comes over to us!"

There was no reply as Ashoka hit Cody again – for around the fifth time that evening.

* * *

Obi-wan and Satine pulled apart, their foreheads resting together as they caught their breath. Now the positions had moved so Satine was sitting across Obi's lap, but her arms were still looped around his neck. "I've missed this," Satine sighed and Obi-wan brushed some of the loose tendrils of hair that had escaped from her bun out of her face.

"I have to," Satine agreed, pressing a loving peck to his chin, and then to his nose, before meeting his lips again. Obi-wan pulled her closer than physically possible and pushed his mouth against hers. It was an _oh-by-the-force-I'm-so-glad-I've-found-you-again_ kiss that left them both gasping for air. Rubbing his nose against hers he dipped in for a quick Eskimo kiss. Slipping is tongue into her mouth he battled against hers for dominance. She unintentionally pushed against him in the most provocative of places, making him groan in pleasure. He rose his hips up to meet hers, and kissed her again with all the expression that he could, his hands moved from the small of her back to her bottom, squeezing and kneading the flesh that he found.

Damn it was covered - by a pair of very nice denim jeans. But it was still covered. Experimentally he slipped his large gentle hands down her rear and stroked her thighs. She moaned against his lips and he grinned into the kiss. They pulled away for a split second before delving back into the make-out session.

"Obi-wan I was wondering-" Anakin's voice was unheard by the pair and cut short as he stood open mouthed at the two happily kissing teens. One was _defiantly_ blond and the other was _definitely_ his ginger best friend. The two teens pulled away from each other and rested their foreheads against one another. Obi-wan buried his face into Satine's hair and sighed.

"Go away Anakin," he looked up, his ocean grey eyes narrowed, Satine shifted off him and onto the seat into the booth, but with her hand still resting on Obi-wan's thigh.

She immediately recognised the other male, and her inside clenched painfully as she was reminded of their last encounter.

"The manager was here to talk about the band,"

"It can wait," Obi-wan replied, Satine's fingers knotted through his and she squeezed his hand.

"Aren't you going to tell me who you're little _friend_ is?" Anakin gritted out, although he knew already.

"I'm sure that you remember me?" Satine replied coolly.

"For all the wrong reasons," Anakin snapped, he turned to his friend. "Why her?" he growled. "Remember how she screwed you over the first time?"

"That wasn't Satine's fault," Obi-wan would have stood up if it wasn't for Satine preventing any harm he could cause towards his best friend as she held his hand in a soothing grip.

"Yeah, and that truck that hit your parents car _didn't_ have her father's company's logo emblazoned on the side?"

Ignoring the protests from Satine Obi-wan jumped up in reply and slammed his hands onto the table. "Satine wasn't driving the truck, it was her father's company, and it was _**not**_ anybody's fault when the truck skidded on the ice and slammed into the passenger seat of my parents car," his voice was ice cold and deadly, not permitting any type of arguments against his reasoning. "I've been separated from Satine for three and a half years – that is damn well long enough,"

Anakin threw his arms up in the air. "So that gives you a right to go at it like to raving rabbits in the local bar does it?" he shot a look at Satine who didn't stand down. "How could you? With _her_? Her of all people?"

"I don't know about you Anakin but I can forgive people for crimes that they _haven't_ committed. I think that you should _grow_ up and go shag your girlfriend –that normally works as a stress relief for you,"

Anakin turned away, and Obi-wan turned to Satine, who was standing ready to leave, understanding that her presence was no longer wanted.

Whipping back round Anakin punched his best friend in the face. Surprised Obi-wan staggered backwards clutching his cheek and looked up at him through hazy eyes. Grabbing the other teens shirt in his fingers the furious brown haired teen pulled Obi-wan so close that he could see every indent on his face.

"_Never_ talk about Padme like that again. Don't bring her into petty arguments. I thought that you were the person who was the one who was good at debating here. We're over at the bar if you want to bring your sorry excuse for a body over so we can talk about the recording deal with is guy," dropping the astounded Obi-wan he almost snarled at Satine before stalking off back to the group on the other side of the club.

Shakily Obi-wan sat down, and buried his face into his hands, wincing as he put pressure onto the bruised flesh on his cheek. "Obi I'm sorry,"

"Don't apologise," the other teen sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, looking up at the pretty blond standing close to his side. "It's not your fault. I have to go and fix things with Anakin before they become even more out of control," he stood and smiled warmly at her. "You could come and meet the rest of the guys, they're a lively bunch but I'm sure you'd get on well with Padme,"

Satine shook her head, but smiled in thanks all the same. "I don't think that my presence will be appreciated," she hugged him quickly and he nuzzled his face into her hair, pulling back he pressed a quick kiss to her forehead.

"I'm sorry tonight hasn't gone as well as I thought it would,"

"It went better,"

"Huh?"

She giggled slightly and placed her hands on his shoulders, and then put her left one on his right cheek, stroking the slight stubble she found. "We've found each other again Obi. That's the best thing that's happened all _year_,"

He grinned at her logic, and pulled her into a quick kiss. He felt something slip into his hand, and looked at her.

"It's my number, give me a call when you're free,"

"I certainly will," Obi-wan agreed.

Smiling Satine kissed him again and ruffled his hair; ignoring his yelp of protest she grinned cheekily and squeezed his hand, before disappearing into the crowd and towards the door.

He shook his head in amusement - she definitely was amazing.

* * *

"Look who decided to finally show up," Ashoka teased as Obi-wan made his way towards them, a darkening bruise on his eye, and trying to flatten down his rogue hairstyle.

"What did I miss?" he asked as he sat next to her, taking a drink for himself from the centre of the large table.

"Oh, just about everything," Anakin spat, glowering over to the auburn haired boy. The other's looked confused about the change in dynamics from the two best friends.

The band manager coughed, drawing attention to himself. Dex had lent them usage of a room at the back of the club so that they could talk in relative quiet. "Hi, I'm Han Solo and I've been sent out to scout for new bands for my boss. I've heard good things about your band, and apparently your original style and own written lyrics have brought in twice the audience that normally appears when you're playing,"

"It helps that we're all local," Ahsoka spoke up. "We attend the Temple boarding school just outside Galactic City,"

The manager nodded. "So who plays what?"

"I'm the drummer," Rex started introducing himself to the manager.

"Base guitar," Cody raised a hand in greeting.

"Backing singer and anything else," Ashoka grinned in excitement.

"Pianist and I'm a lead singer in some of the songs," Obi-wan explained.

"Main singer and lead guitar," Anakin replied in greeting, scowling slightly at Obi-wan.

"Who writes your songs?"

"Mostly Obi-wan," Rex nodded in his direction. "But some of us write just for fun,"

"Sounds good. When's you're next performance?"

"Not till the next couple of months," Anakin answered. "We want to get settled into the new year school before we tackle performing again. Dex will give us a night as long as its a few weeks in advance,"

"Don't forget the pod racing trails," Ashoka reminded him.

Han turned surprised to the brown haired boy. "You podrace?"

Anakin puffed out his chest proudly. "You're looking at the champion for two years running,"

"Not that he's ever humble about it," Obi-wan murmured.

"So do we have ourselves a deal?" Han looked at the group of close friends. "I'll come to your next performance, record your songs and send them to my boss. If everything turns out I'll pop back and sign a deal with you,"

The band nodded, and Ashoka high-fived Rex. "Yeah that sounds fantastic,"

Han stood. "Thank you for giving up your time to talk to me and I'll look forwards to see your next performance," as soon as the was out of the room Ashoka jumped up and punched the air, getting amused glances from the other men in the room.

"Yeah - we're gonna hit the big time!"

* * *

Please read and review, still a little iffy if I've got everyones characters alright. I'm not sure where the Han Solo bit came from though! I suppose he is a hunter (of some sort)… XD

Anyway hope you like it, and once again please review.

It will all be made clear soon enough!

P.S I'm thinking about changing Han to a different character. Can you give me some thoughts about who I should choose that's in the correct time line for The Clone Wars? Preferably male and a secondary character. (If I like the idea I'll use it, and give the person credit!)

Thanks,

LostLyra.


End file.
